


Right Circumstances

by demonsushi01



Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, Only One Bed, POV Lance (Voltron), Swearing, i feel like there should be more but there isn't, which im surprised isn't a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01
Summary: Day 6. There's only one bed.After Lance, Keith, and their friends watch a game they go back to their hotel. Lance and Keith find their room happens to only have one bed. They fight over it sure, eat, and then Lance makes an interesting discovery that Keith lets slip.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727086
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	Right Circumstances

Lance and his friends slowly file out of the stadium, following the mass crowd to the parking lot. Pidge is thirty-one shades of red and Hunk is trying his best to make sure no one bumps into them. Keith is charging the path the group walks, none wanting to cut in front of his harsh glare and grumpy demeanor. 

“You’re just mad because your team lost,” Lance says, bumping Keith’s shoulder as they look for Hunk’s van.

“Yeah well, you were wrong by how many points. I was right on that one.” He sticks his tongue out at Lance and crosses his arms.

“Oh my god, will you both _shut up_ about your dumb bet? You _both_ won, okay?” Pidge growls.

“Grouchy.” Lance rolls his eyes.

“I’m sweaty.”

“We’re all sweaty.” Hunk points out. “And tired. Let’s just find our hotel for the night before we kill each other? No blood in the van.”

“Yeah, yeah, unless it’s an accident.” Pidge waves their hand.

“Found it.” Keith grunts and heads off toward the van. 

“You know, if Pidge is as red as a firetruck, I should be getting tanner today.” Lance points out. 

“Fuck off with your non-sunburning genes.” Pidge glares.

“You’re literally peeling, like, not even Keith is sunburnt.” 

“Keith puts on sunscreen every hour.” Keith chimes in. 

“And pees every hour.” Lance points out.

“At least I’m not dehydrated.” He rolls his eyes and stops at the van. Pidge just shoves him aside, grabbing the side door and tugging uselessly on its handle. 

“Hunk, I swear to _god_ , unlock the car. Now.”

“I’m going.” He unlocks the front passenger door, reaching back and popping the lock on the side door. Pidge slides it open and crawls to the back, laying face-first over the backseat and whining. Hunk frowns and looks at Keith and Lance. 

“Can one of you two drive while I find the aloe in my bag?” 

“Yeah.” They both say. 

“Uh, I’m driving.” Lance looks at Keith who rolls his eyes.

“Do you know where we’re going?”

“Do _you_?”

“Guys, please.” Hunk tilts his head back.

“I know where the damn hotel is at.”

“Yeah well, you’ll get us pulled over for speeding!” Lance spits back.

“No, I won’t!”

“LANCE IS DRIVING!” Pidge screeches from the backseat, ending the argument.

“Whatever,” Keith mumbles, climbing into the front passenger seat. 

“Wow, sold out by Pidge.” Lance teases. 

“Lance, please.” Hunk whines and hands him the keys. Keith slams the door shut, not because he’s mad, but because the door only shuts that way for whatever reason. 

“No sweat Hunk, I got this.” Lance smiles and walks around the van to drive. Hunk crawls in and slides the side door shut.

Getting out of the parking lot is a mess and a half, but eventually, they’re on the town roads. Hunk finds the aloe with a sound of triumph. 

“Do we stop for food?” Lance asks, glancing at the people in the back of the van.

“Red.” Keith grunts. 

“I mean, I’m hungry yeah,” Hunk says.

“ _Red_.”

“I just want to get to the hotel,” Pidge says. 

“Red!”

“That tells me nothing, you two.”

“Lance! It’s red!” Keith shouts and Lance hits the breaks before anything can happen. Hunk and Pidge both yelp as they slide forward.

“Sorry!” Lance apologizes.

“Oh my god.” Keith covers his face. 

“Hotel. My vote is on the hotel.” Pidge grunts, sitting up and buckling their seat belt, holding it away from their burnt chest.

“Green,” Keith says.

“Your vote Hunk?”

“ _Green._ ”

“That’s not an option Keith!” Lance looks over at him. Behind the van, a car honks and Lance looks at the light and then at Keith’s smug face before rolling his eyes and going.

.o.0.o.

After some more bickering between Lance and Keith, which Pidge is having none of, they eventually find themselves making their way to the hotel. Pidge has tossed their phone to the front so Keith can make sure Lance can get them there. But even that leads to a few fights.

“Left.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Lance, I swear to god. _Left_.” 

“Don’t be such a sourpuss.” Lance turns left regardless. 

“Oh my god, look.” Keith gasps dramatically. “It’s our hotel, right _there_.”

“Can y’all like, stop for one minute?” Pidge groans. Keith hops out of the car when Lance pulls into the parking lot for the hotel, going to check them in. Lance looks back at his companions still in the car. Pidge is pressing their shirt to their chest while Hunk rubs the aloe onto their burnt back.

“I’m so glad I’m rooming with Hunk.” They sigh. _Right_. He’d forgotten they had won their match of rock-paper-scissors and picked Hunk as their roommate. Keith taps on the driver’s window, making Lance jump and yelp. He cranks the window down and leans out.

“We’re on the second floor, room 205 and 206,” Keith says, pointing them out in the distance. 

“At least we’re right by a snack machine.” Lance hums and then turns back to his friends. “Odds or evens?”

“Even,” Hunk says before Pidge can. 

“Cool,” He nods and looks over to Keith. “We get 205.”

“Alright, I’ll see you over there.” He taps the car door gently and starts walking, hands tucked in his pockets.

Lance moves the van as close as he can to the spots. Keith hands Hunk the card for room 206 when he steps out. 

“What happened to your shirt?” Keith asks. 

“Ah, Pidge has it now,” Hunk says. “It’s looser so, shouldn’t touch them too much.” 

“Keith, help me carry our stuff to our room,” Lance says. 

“I’m taking my stuff. You take yours.” Keith reaches into the back of the van and grabs his well-loved duffle bag. 

“You are _awful,_ ” Lance whines and picks his suitcase up. Lance makes sure to pass Hunk the keys and then hauls his bag upstairs to where Keith has taken off to. 

Keith is even tapping his foot as he waits for Lance to catch up and then he’s swiping them into the room. Lance groans when Keith pauses in the doorway.

“Don’t just stop, keep moving.” Lance nudges him in. Keith grumbles but steps in and Lance sees what the problem had been.

The place has one oddly green armchair, a set of dresser drawers where the tv sits, a red carpet he hasn’t seen anywhere but a theater, and of _course_ , one bed. Because why wouldn’t there be _one_ bed? He looks at Keith who turns to him. As if the same idea occurs to them at the exact same time, they both drop their bags and dart for the bed. 

“Mine!” Lance shouts.

“No, it’s mine!” Keith shoves at him. They don’t make it to the bed, wrestling on the floor instead. Keith gets him pinned down, but Lance has siblings. He gathers spit in his mouth and licks an extra wet line up Keith’s arm. 

“Gross.” Keith recoils and it’s enough for Lance to squirm out and reach for the bed. Keith gets his legs and pulls him back down and away.

“Oof.” The air rushes out of his lungs from the fall and he nearly bites his tongue off. He kicks his legs as Keith crawls over him trying to get the bed. Naturally, Lance twists, knocking Keith onto the floor and springing up to his feet. He jumps for it when Keith swipes at his legs again and lands on his stomach on the bed.

“Victory!” He calls out, standing up on the bed. 

“Not if I can help it!” Keith surges up and tries to push Lance off. 

Lance learns that Keith is very grapply, a fact he should’ve already known from all the other times they’ve done this. In his efforts to avoid being pushed off by Lance, he’s wrapped himself around Lance’s waist and shoulders, locking his arms and legs in place. Lance tries whacking him with a pillow but it just makes him unbalanced. 

“Ugh, you’re so _dumb_.” Lance groans, a bit out of breath. 

“I think I’m winning.” Keith hisses into his ear, and then copying Lance from earlier, licks a wet stripe along Lance’s shoulder and neck, up to his jaw and ear. Unlike Lance’s attack though, Keith doesn’t have the build-up of extra saliva so it’s more tongue than spit. Which makes him shiver. 

“I’ll drop you,” Lance warns.

“Bet,” Keith says. So he lets himself fall backward on the bed, landing entirely on Keith who grunts from the impact.

“Look, just call the front desk and ask if they have a pull out for us to use.” Lance sighs and Keith finally lets go.

“Fine. Get off me. You’re heavy.” Keith smacks Lance’s chest. 

“Am not! _You’re_ heavy.”

“Get off.”

“I mean, I can’t on command, man. Can you?” Lance jokes. He shoves him and gets out from under him. He goes and picks up the phone calling the front desk. While he’s doing that, Lance unpacks his toiletries and decides on a quick shower.

He peels his sweaty shirt off and leans in close to the mirror. Oh yeah, he’s got tan lines starting to form. He kicks off his pants and underwear, cranking on the water while he plays his music off his phone. Showering is just better with jams on. 

When he gets out, wrapped in his own towel because he doesn’t trust hotel towels, Keith is sitting on the bed, glaring at the ceiling, still on the phone.

“Uh-huh.” He has such a flat voice, like a soda left out for two days. Lance passes in front of Keith, going through his suitcase for his pajamas. When he looks over his shoulder, he catches Keith quickly looking away.

“I saw that,” Lance tells him.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else you can do?” Keith ignores him and focuses back on the call. He’s silent as he listens to the office worker and Lance hopes he hasn’t given them a hard time. He pulls on his clean underwear, then wraps the towel over his head.

“Okay, thank you… No, it’s fine… I understand… You too, good night.” Keith hangs the phone up with a sigh.

“How’d it go?” Lance asks, pulling his pajama pants on.

“They’re overbooked, so no pull-out beds. But they gave us a discount and free drinks.” He gestures to the mini-fridge.

“Hunk and Pidge will like to hear that.” Lance laughs.

“I’m just gonna shower now.” Keith gets up and rubs his temples. 

“Want me to order food?”

“That would be nice.” 

“What do we get?” Lance brushes past Keith to get his phone from the bathroom. He then jumps onto the bed, laying out and scrolling through his phone.

“I don’t even know what’s around here.” Keith leans against the wall, watching Lance. 

“Italian?”

“Who the _fuck_ delivers Italian food?” 

“Dude, anyone with a car these days.” Lance points out. 

“No way.”

“Then what do _you_ want?”

“Steak.” Keith grunts.

“Oh, and _Italian_ is the crazy one.” He rolls his eyes.

“I _really_ don’t want to fight again.” Keith sighs. “Pick what you want.” He pushes himself off the wall and goes into the bathroom.

“Ugh! Keith!” Lance doesn’t get a response, only the sound of the water turning on greets him. 

Lance considers saying, _fuck Keith_ , but instead works out a compromise. He orders them Chinese food, greasy noodles for Lance, meat for Keith. It’s perfect. It also helps he simply _knows_ Keith’s general order and what the guy likes. Then he’s fishing out his wallet for cash. He gets a text from Hunk, letting him know the guy is hitting up a store to get Pidge more after-burn care and snacks.

“Keith?” Lance rolls off the bed and knocks on the door. He hears the water turn off for a second.

“What?”

“Do you want anything from the store? Hunk’s going.”

“An inflatable mattress.” 

“Yeah, no. Not happening. Not at a strictly grocery store.”

“A dog bed.”

“Did you not hear me about _grocery_ store?” Lance rolls his eyes. Keith grunts and turns the water back on. Lance huffs and texts Hunk that the two of them are fine. He lays out on the bed again and when Keith gets out of the shower, dripping wet in a hotel towel there’s a knock on the door.

“Can you get that?” Lance looks at Keith.

“I want you to look at me and ask that again.” Keith gestures to himself. 

“I mean, you’ve got dripping good looks.” Lance leans forward with a smirk. 

“You can’t seduce me to answer the door without pants,” Keith tells him and the knock on the door becomes a bit impatient. 

“Here’s the money, plus tip.” Lance wiggles the money in front of him. 

“Don’t you wave your money at me.”

“Come on, Keith. The guy will leave without us getting _food_.” Lance wiggles the money again. Keith rolls his eyes, takes the money, and gets the door. The delivery guy is a bit surprised to see the state Keith is in but the transaction goes smoothly enough.

“I don’t see why you couldn’t have gotten the food,” Keith says, setting the takeout bags on the bed with Lance. He grabs his clothes from his duffle bag and puts them on, not caring if Lance gets an eyeful of him. 

Which, Lance doesn’t! Thank you very much! He’s busy organizing the food and spreading it all out. Keith looks at the meal and he gestures for Keith to join him on the bed to eat.

“Am I forgiven?”

“You have given me egg drop soup. I currently forgive you for calling my team a disgrace to the game.” Keith says. 

“There’s pork fried rice.”

“I forgive you, for the car stuff.”

“Crab rangoon.” 

“Bed fight.”

“Kung. Pao. Chicken.”

“Fine. You drive a hard bargain.” Keith glances away. “All is forgiven.”

“I thought so.” Lance smiles and nudges Keith’s shoulder.

Dinner is relatively quiet, Lance making small comments here and there about the game and the trip they had on the way here. They make bets on if Hunk and Pidge will get up to no good or if the sunburn Pidge has will prevent them from having fun.

“Knowing Hunk, he probably has them covered in vanilla extract.”

“Sounds yummy.” Lance laughs around a rangoon.

“How… How are we going to sleep?”

“Hmm?” Lance tilts his head as he finishes his food. 

“Am I being tossed onto the armchair or are we sharing the bed?” Keith asks.

“We can share the bed. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to.” Lance shrugs. 

“Okay, do we sleep like, head to foot?”

“Ew no, I don’t want your smelly-ass feet near my nose all night.” 

“I’m just asking!” Keith rolls his eyes.

“Just sleep next to me, the way _normal_ people do!”

“Okay!” Keith gets up and collects the empty food containers, tossing them into the trash. Lance hands him the ones that still have food and he puts them in the mini-fridge. 

Lance slides himself under the covers of the bed and then watches Keith for a moment. He’s staring at the hotel door in a way that has _Lance_ on edge.

“What? Do you hear something with your super hearing?” 

“People are being rowdy in the hall.” He mentions as he grabs the armchair. “And it’s not super hearing. Pidge might think I’m part alien or something but I swear I’m not.” He pushes the chair up against the door and makes sure it’s fully locked.

“Aliens aren’t real anyway.” Lance rolls his eyes.

“They’re real, I’m just not one.” Keith walks back over.

“I figured you were like, maybe partially a demon?” 

“What pick-up line goes to that? My _hellish_ good looks? Please, tell me it’s not that.”

“First of all, _no._ ” Lance rolls his eyes. 

“Oh thank god.”

“It’s ‘if kissing you were a _sin_ , I’d walk happily through _hell_ for you’.” 

“That’s…" Keith shakes his head. “I don’t have words, good or bad, to respond with.”

“Get me my charger since you’re up then?” Lance points to his suitcase. Keith groans but gets it for him anyway, passing it to Lance.

“Here.”

“Thanks, love.” He winks.

“Of course, darlin’.” Keith leans forward, teasing him with the slight drawl to his words. It makes Lance’s face light up red and he knows Keith has won this round. So instead of making a deeper grave, he plugs his phone in.

“Aww, nuttin’ t’say t’me?” Keith lays it on thicker this time.

“Other than stop butchering English like that?” Lance looks at him. Keith laughs.

“Low hanging fruit.” He says dropping the accent for good this time. Lance is thankful. 

“Just go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Weirdo night-owl.” Lance rolls his eyes.

“Weirdo morning-bird,” Keith responds, nabbing the tv remote and joining Lance on the bed again. “You want to see anything or are you just going to sleep?” 

“Put on whatever.” Lance shrugs. He grabs his hairdryer and nightly skin routine from his suitcase and finishes getting himself ready for bed. He can hear Keith flicking through the channels, never staying on one for longer than a minute. 

“Make sure you brush your teeth, stinky.” Lance nudges Keith’s shoulder as he slips back under the covers.

“I will, _mom_.” Keith finds a channel he apparently likes, leaving it as he gets up to brush his teeth.

“Didn’t know you had an Oedipus Complex.” 

“That implies I want to fuck you _and_ call you _mommy_.” Keith leans out of the bathroom and points his toothbrush at Lance. “I don’t.”

“To which part? Fucking me or calling me _mommy_?”

“You didn’t birth me, nor raised me. I ain’t calling you jack.” He rolls his eyes and goes fully into the bathroom. Lance snickers and then pauses as the information finishes processing.

“Wait, you want to fuck me?” Lance gets out of the bed and goes over to the bathroom to look at Keith. He gives him a flat look as he brushes his teeth, mouth full of foam as he grunts questioningly.

“You want to fuck me?” Lance repeats his question. Keith spits out his foam and looks back over at Lance.

“You’re attractive enough that I’d consider it.” Keith shrugs, resuming his brushing.

“Okay, that’s not fair to use that to not talk!” Lance points at him. 

“Let me brush my teeth.” He says carefully around his toothbrush.

“Ugh!” Lance stomps away from the bathroom and lays down on the bed. He glances at the tv, wondering what Keith put on and catches blood gushing out of some poor girl’s neck. He grimaces and looks away. 

When Keith finally emerges from the bathroom Lance looks back up at him. He’s staring at the tv, leaning against the wall.

“Aw man, they cut out one of the best murders.” He clicks his tongue. 

“I’m surprised you can tell with the amount of -- Hey no! We were talking about something else!” Lance shakes his head. “I won’t let you distract me with gratuitous violence.”

“It doesn’t have to _mean_ anything.” Keith looks over at him. 

“But you think I’m attractive.”

“Most people do.” Keith shrugs.

“ _You_ think I’m attractive.”

“So?”

“And you _want_ to sex me up.”

“Please, don’t _ever_ phrase it that way again.”

“But you do?”

“In the right circumstances, sure. I’d be willing. And before you ask, _this_ ,” He gestures to the space between them then the hotel itself. “This is not those circumstances. And no, I’m not about to tell you the _right_ circumstances.” 

“...Fine.” Lance pouts. Keith snorts softly, amused, and shakes his head. 

“Called you out on it didn’t I?”

“Psh. No.”

“Of course not.” He rolls his eyes and looks back at the tv. Someone on it screams in a way that has Lance unsettled but he refuses to look since he knows it’ll just give him nightmare fuel. He watches Keith tap his fingers against his arms as he looks at the movie.

“Sorry.” He ends up saying.

“For what?”

“If… If I just made things weird between us.” His taps get a bit more agitated.

“Dude, Keith, don’t wigg out about it. I’d be down for a dickening with you.”

“Why do you call it such weird shit?” He groans and pushes himself off the wall.

“What do you call it?”

“Fuck, sex.” He shrugs.

“Aw, not even a ‘making love’?”

“I’ll call it that when it actually feels like that.” He flops on the bed next to Lance.

“So you’ve never slept with someone and it felt like love?” He asks, rolling onto his side to look at Keith.

“No. It’s been to get off.”

“Even with your like, boyfriends?”

“Essentially.”

“All work and no play.” Lance sighs. “You wanna fuck me _and_ you’re boring.” 

“I -- What?” Keith looks over at him. 

“Sleeping with someone just to get off sounds boring.” He says, grabbing the remote and turning the volume down after another scream. 

“I -- I’m not boring.” 

“Are you sure?”

“...Yes.”

“What’s the strangest thing that turns you on?” Lance asks. 

“I’m not having this conversation.” Keith groans and looks back at the movie, frowning when Lance turns it down farther.

“Come on Keith, tell me.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Keeeeeith.”

“No.”

“Pleeeeease.” He starts poking Keith with the tv remote. Keith ignores him, staring very pointedly at the movie. Lance pouts and then turns the sound all the way down.

“Lance.” Keith sighs, head falling back against the headrest.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“No.” He looks over at him.

“Are you shy?” 

“I don’t want to tell you.”

“Is it _too_ weird, like completely and socially unacceptable and illegally weird?” 

“No, it’s not.” He says sharply.

“Just wanted to make sure, since you weren’t telling me.”

“Again, I don’t want to tell you.” He turns back to the movie. Naturally, Lance turns it off. Keith takes a deep breath and then looks over at Lance.

“Fine.”

“You’ll tell me?”

“Sure.” Keith gets up and turns the lights off.

“So what’s the strangest thing that gets your motor running, Keith?” Lance asks. Keith slips back into the bed after a moment of blindly waving his arms around.

“The strangest thing,” He looks over to Lance. “Is you. Now go to sleep.” Keith rolls onto his side. Lance feels both offended and gooey at the same time, a glob of oobleck. 

“What happened to not being tired?”

“You hijacked my entertainment.” 

“So if I’m the strangest thing you’re into which, rude backhanded compliment, what’s the most basic thing you’re into?”

“Good night, Lance.”

“I’m serious!”

“Ugh, biting. Can we please go to sleep?”

“Biting? Huh. Like you biting or someone biting you? There’s a big difference.”

“You’re not going to go to sleep any time soon are you?”

“Answer the question, Keith!”

“I don’t see you answering these questions.”

“You haven’t asked.” Lance points out.

“Because I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Then when?” Lance gasps. “During one of those _right_ circumstances?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Keith sighs.

“Wouldn’t it be better to know beforehand though?”

“No.”

“See, boring.” Lance pokes his shoulder.

“Fine. How about this, I tell you something that I find so _incredibly_ hot and we stop talking about this?”

“Deal.” Lance sticks his hand out and Keith takes and shakes it after rolling over to face Lance.

“Alright.” He then pushes himself up and straddles Lance’s waist. He gulps and stares up at Keith’s face in the darkness. Keith takes his wrists and pins them in place above his head and he leans in close.

“You _really_ want to know what turns me on? More than anything?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Lance’s voice cracks nervously on the word. Keith chuckles, Lance can practically feel the rumble of it in his chest, especially as he leans down. His breath ghosts against Lance’s ear and it makes him shiver under Keith and he’s made aware of how encompassing he is right now.

“What gets me _so_ good?” He croons into Lance’s ear, nearly moaning.

“Yeah?” Lance tries to focus on getting an answer rather than the very slight rock of Keith’s hips against his.

“You.”

“Me?” Lance repeats.

“Asleep,” Keith says and then he’s immediately off of Lance, laying down on his side next to him. It takes him far too long to fully come to terms with what just happened, and when he does you bet he’s got a wisecrack for it.

“Somniphilla. Got it.” He smirks.

“That’s it, I’m smothering you with the pillow.” Keith threatens.

“Smother me, Keith.”

“I’m sleeping with Hunk and Pidge.” 

“Ooo, a threesome.”

“...I’m sleeping in the van.” Keith amends. 

“By why the cold van when you have _me_ up here?” Lance laughs. Keith sighs.

“This is going to be a long night isn’t it?” He groans.

“Maybe.” Lance finds himself scooting close to Keith regardless, wrapping his arm around his waist and pressing his face to Keith’s shoulder. His hand comes down and hesitantly threads his fingers with Lance’s.

“Just go to sleep.” He says. 

“Will you talk with me in the morning?” Lance asks.

“Of course.” Keith tilts his head back and it nudges against him.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” It’s the softest thing Keith’s said this whole trip and it gives Lance a warm feeling in his gut and chest. 

“Good night, Keith.”

“Good night, Lance.”

.o.0.o.

“Did they mess your room up too?” Hunk asks, guiding a still burnt but recovering Pidge into the van.

“Mess it up how?” Lance asks.

“I booked one room with a one-bed, one with two beds.” Pidge rubs their tired eyes and crawls into the back of the van with Keith who has gone back to sleep. He looks almost adorable with his bed head and drool.

“Wait, Keith and I were supposed to have separate beds?” He looks at Hunk and Pidge.

“...You had one?” Hunk asks.

“Yeah.”

“Why did the office lady say you had two then?” He mumbles.

“We did call to see if they could send up a pull out bed?” Lance offers.

“Sounds convenient.” Pidge grunts.

“...How about we don’t mention it to sleeping beauty back there?” Lance looks at Pidge. They glance between the two.

“I won’t even ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I chicken out of smut? Yes. Yes I did lol
> 
> Feel free to drop me a line here or over at demon-sushi at Tumblr, I do my best to respond to every comment <3


End file.
